The invention relates generally to infrastructure, and more particularly to a method and system for analyzing infrastructure.
Infrastructure, such as a smart grid, includes a variety of systems and components. In the smart grid example, systems may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, advanced metering systems, digital communications systems, control systems, and their related components. Other items associated with the infrastructure may include contracts, service level agreements, and like, detailing capitalization, cost, and revenues for the infrastructure. Designing and analyzing such infrastructure can be complex and costly.